


Trevor x Lamar Smut One-Shots

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Trevor Philips x Lamar Davis 💘 [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These are a few smut one-shots with one of my favorite ships, Trevor x Lamar :)I think Trevor and Lamar would have a sensual, gentle, emotionally bonded relationship.[Smuts, One-Shots]





	1. Hold Me

They were at Lamar's apartment. They were in his room, on the bed.

Trevor asked Lamar to hold him and Lamar didn't mind so, now they're on the bed.

Trevor was on top of Lamar, arms wrapped around his stomach. Trevor's head was on Lamar's stomach near his chest too. They were hugging and cuddling.

Trevor's eyes were closed.

Lamar smiled at that.

Trevor opened his eyes and looked at Lamar.

“Trev?” 

He got closer to Lamar and kissed him on the lips.

Lamar kisses back.

They were both smiling into the kiss.

It was a passionate kiss. 

Trevor smirked and kissed him more. He deepened the kiss as Lamar moans softly. 

A few minutes later - 

They were naked now, their clothes on the floor.

Trevor reaches into the nightstand and grabs the bottle of lube. He puts the lube on his fingers. 

He puts his fingers inside of Lamar. 

Lamar moans as Trevor spreads him. 

Trevor takes his fingers out and puts some more lube on his length.

Trevor gets closer to Lamar. 

Lamar blushes as Trevor bit his bottom lip.

Trevor goes inside Lamar. 

Lamar wraps his legs around Trevor's waist. Trevor grabs Lamar's hips.

Trevor goes in and out of him.

Lamar wraps his arms around Trevor's shoulders and pulls him close. 

Trevor's forehead is on Lamar's forehead.

Trevor and Lamar are looking into each other's eyes.

He kisses Lamar again. He starts going faster and harder. 

Lamar grabs the bed sheets.

Pleasure is coarsening through his body. 

Lamar feels hot all over his body as he moans loudly.

Trevor's kisses Lamar's neck, leaving marks there.

“Trev…” 

Trevor rolled his head back in pleasure as he moans. 

“Lamar…” 

Trevor hits Lamar's 'sweet spot'. 

He thrusts deeper inside Lamar.

Lamar blushed more. He arches his back as his grip tightens on the bed sheets. 

Lamar moans louder “Trevor!” 

Trevor leans down and kisses Lamar again. He thrusts some more into him.

He came inside Lamar.

Both of their hearts were beating fast. 

Trevor pulls his length slowly out of him.

Then, Trevor pulls the blanket over them and lays next to Lamar.

He pulls Lamar closer and hugs him again, wrapping his arms around him. 

Lamar smiles and puts his face on Trevor's neck. He closes his eyes.

Trevor smiled as he closed his eyes too.

“Night.” he said 

They both fall asleep.


	2. Kinky But Loving

Trevor was at the Vanilla Unicorn, in his office. 

He was sitting in the chair. 

Lamar walked into the room.

“Hey, crazy dude.” Lamar said with sarcasm.

Trevor playfully rolled his eyes. He got up and walks over to Lamar.

He locks the door and then, pulls Lamar in for a hug.

He hugs him, wrapping his arms around Lamar.

He smiles as Lamar hugs him back.

“I wanna try something.” Trevor whispered in Lamar's ear.

“What is it?” Lamar asked 

Trevor stops hugging Lamar and pulls Lamar towards the desk. 

Trevor opens the drawer and reaches inside it. He pulls out some handcuffs and a blindfold. 

Lamar looks at Trevor and blushes. He tries to shake it off and talks in sarcasm again “How romantic.” he said

Trevor laughs a little bit but, he notices Lamar's shy and nervous look.

“We don't have to…” Trevor started to say.

“No, it's fine…” Lamar said as he got closer to Trevor.

Lamar kisses Trevor's lips and then, puts his forehead on Trevor's forehead. 

“Just be gentle, ok?” 

Trevor smiles “Of course.” 

Trevor puts the things down and started kissing him.

They took their shirts off. 

They were kissing as Trevor deepened the kiss. They both smile into it.

He stops kissing him as Trevor puts the blindfold on Lamar. 

Lamar can only see darkness, Trevor holds his hand as he kisses Lamar's cheek. 

Lamar smiles more. 

He turns around and Trevor puts the handcuffs on him, not too tight. 

Trevor bends Lamar down, gently. Lamar's stomach was on the desk.

The desk was cold against him. 

Trevor pulls Lamar's pants and boxers down. He pulls down his own too. 

He takes a small bottle of lube out of the drawer. He puts the stuff on some of his fingers.

Trevor pushed two of his fingers inside of Lamar and then, another finger. 

Lamar moaned as Trevor smirked.

He took his fingers out and put some more of the lube on his length. 

Trevor spreads Lamar's legs a little bit. He grabs Lamar's hips. He pushes himself inside of him. 

Lamar moans as Trevor goes in and out of him, slowly. 

Trevor was being very loving towards him. 

He leans down and kisses Lamar's neck, leaving marks.

Lamar let another moan slip out of his lips.

“Trevor~” 

Trevor goes faster and harder. He thrusts deeper inside him. 

He hits Lamar's 'sweet spot’ inside him, Lamar felt hot all over.

Lamar moans loudly “Trev…!” he said 

Trevor moans as he came inside of Lamar.   
He pulls his length slowly out of him. 

Lamar blushed as his heart was beating fast still. 

Trevor pulls Lamar's pants and boxers back up. He pulls his pants and boxers up too. 

He takes the handcuffs and blindfold off, he puts the items back into the drawer. 

Trevor turns Lamar back over.

Lamar was laying on the desk, his back against it. He was tired still. 

Trevor smiled and kisses Lamar's soft lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys loved this :)


	3. Whispers Of Love

They were at Lamar's apartment again. 

They were sitting on the bed. 

Lamar pushed Trevor gently down on the bed. He gets on top of Trevor. 

“Lamar?” 

Lamar whispered in Trevor's ear “You're always on top, it's my turn. I wanna pleasure you.” he said with a smile.

Trevor nods his head.

They take their shirts and pants off. 

Lamar starts kissing and touching Trevor everywhere. 

Trevor liked this a lot as he smiled.

They were both getting hard. 

Lamar smirked as he grinds on Trevor's hard on. 

“Fuck, Lamar…” Trevor said 

“Trev…” 

Lamar grinds harder. 

Trevor lets a moan slip out of his lips. 

Lamar smiles and stops for a second.

He pulls Trevor's boxers off. 

He licks Trevor's length and then, puts it in his mouth. He starts sucking.

“Lamar~” 

Lamar stops, feeling the precum. He knew Trevor was close. 

He takes Trevor's length out of his mouth. 

Trevor slightly glared at Lamar. 

Lamar just smirked more, he likes to tease Trevor. 

He reaches into the nightstand and takes out a bottle of lube. 

He takes off his boxers.

Lamar puts the lube on Trevor's length, rubbing it up and down. 

He gets on top of him again.

He puts Trevor's length inside of him. 

“Trevor~” Lamar moaned 

Trevor moans and grabs Lamar's hips, pushing him down. Lamar grabs Trevor's shoulders, he starts going in and out. 

Lamar leans down and kisses Trevor's lips. He put his hand in Trevor's hand, entwining his fingers with Trevor's. 

He whispered in Trevor's ear again “Trevor…” 

He thrusts deeper and harder. 

Trevor came inside of him.

Their hearts were beating fast.

Lamar slowly takes Trevor's length out of him.

He lays next to Trevor and pulls the blanket over them. 

He gets closer to him. Trevor wraps his arms around Lamar. 

Lamar smiles “I love you, Trev.” he whispered.

But, Trevor heard him “I love you too.” 

They both smiled more.

Lamar closed his eyes.

Trevor fell asleep too.


End file.
